With conventional x-ray C-arm systems it is not possible to pivot the x-ray C-arm about any axis.
DE 10 2005 012 700 A1 discloses an x-ray image recording system, wherein the support (x-ray C-arm) is attached to the hand of a robot having six axes of rotation. As a result the support can be moved into any position and can be pivoted about any axis. It is by no means simple to operate such an x-ray image recording system, so the possibilities offered by said x-ray image recording system are not necessarily utilized optimally. The infinite settings for the x-ray C-arm as support essentially allow customized imaging of quite specific objects, whose main axis does not correspond to the axis of the body of the patient. It is possible to record image sequences, in which the support is pivoted about this main axis of the object. To this end this main axis of the object must however be known at least once and then the x-ray image recording system must be activated so that it actually rotates about this main axis.